醜い少女の悲劇
by Karhien
Summary: Translation: 'A Story of an Ugly Girl'. Damara is on a bed after a job and she has time to think and remember about events that had happened to her to make her into this ugly thing now. Sadstuck.


**So, I have created this after I found out about Damara and find out there isn't much fanfiction about her ****and after researching about her past. **

**Warning, there will be: bullying, character death, rape, addiction, and other triggering topics that I may not have named yet. **

* * *

Damara Megido, filled with smoke in her lungs and a stranger's semen inside of her, was waking up. There was that foreign yet too familiar red marks on her waist while her lips are still red hot and in bloom. The only thing covering her is a supposed silky blanket though it was just some stupid itchy rag for her. There on the counter, next to her, was the money with a rather nice tip from that stranger customer. She could use that tip for buying more cigarettes, she is getting low…

Her hair, ebony and thick, was a mess while her plastered makeup face is somehow barely smudged. There was no kissing, no attention to the face for her. That's fucking good. But her stupid uniform is in tears, buttons were ferociously ripped off by impatience and hurry while fabric is in half tears, almost completely off. That fucking means she has to waste money on another pervy school uniform…

Fuck…

But since did when her life turn to shit and fucking? Since when was she heading to this downward direction of life? Even she couldn't find the answer.

It's still early or late, who the fuck knows, the sun still not yet coming up and glaring at the ugly girl known as Damara Megido. Perhaps she has time to remember while she still has the time and cigarettes to go by…

It could be the only time to do so…

* * *

_Perhaps it began when she was little and had so much innocence in her…_

_There was time when her mother was off serving a rich, old man as a maid while her father was taking a break being an archaeologist that she had her first wish. It was a children's book, filled with pretty art and pictures, about a really nice witch who made goodies for good little children that were lost in the woods. She loved the witch, admired her for her mystical powers and the kindness she does for the children. She actually told her mother with excitement, hope, and innocent passion that she wanted to be a witch, a good witch._

_Her mother, tired and abused in work, had just given a weary smile and a pat on her head._

_Damara didn't want to think about her mother's action. She didn't know even today if her mother is humored at the thought of her wanting to become a witch or she tries to show her support and how proud she is while she was tired and abused…_

_But Damara as an innocent child so she just ignores her mother's action and just shows a scraggly drawing of her as a witch, all dressed in red since red is her favorite color, and tells what she was going to do as a good witch. Her mother stayed silent…_

_From that day, Damara wanted to be a witch. She would collected weeds, flowers, and strange berries and mushrooms and put them in a plastic red bucket with some dirty green and brown lake water to do so-called "spells" in her backyard. She tried to find a stick, perfect for a little girl to do many spells, for a magical wand. She couldn't find a stick soon but she did use her plastic red shovel as a substitute wand. _

_She would wave and spin the wand at her mother if she looked down as Damara tries to make rhymes to do a spell to make them happy. It usually works._

_She actually believed her spells worked when her mother had fortunately found a rare, extinct species that descended from Japan that she gets to fly to a mysterious land known as "Nihon". She had lived there for some time, enjoying all the sights that were presented in the land. _

_She enjoyed the flashing, pretty lights and moving graphics that were attached to the tall and big buildings. She enjoyed the men all around wearing suits, all different in faces. She enjoyed the historic places that were temples, castles, and so much more. She even enjoyed seeing the panties of the screeching but she knew she was so happy back then. _

_A happy, ignorant as fuck, little witch in Japan…_

_Perhaps it was the wonder and supposed hope that caused her temporary blindness of what the world truly is…_

* * *

_Perhaps it began when she went to middle, since elementary was filled with ignorance and kindness and actual goodness, where she had to grow up since a little witch can't survive the reality of junior high. She couldn't exactly do spells as she could no longer bring her wand to school or collect ingredients in her trusty bucket to make her "witchy stew". Why?_

_Because there is no such thing as magic or real witches out there in the real world and Damara was so stupid and too innocent to find out on her own…_

_On the first day of middle school, she could only bring her wand with her as her mother told her so, saying that she couldn't make her stews in middle school since it was "rude". So Damara thought of just having her wand, a plastic wand that she gotten from Japan as her special birthday gift, with her. It was inside her red backpack –she had always loved red… –and she felt confident as she could feel the wand on her back, the fabric of the backpack is the only thing that was separating them. _

_She didn't know which class it was, whether it was in the middle or end but not exactly the beginning, but she soon met her… Meenah Peixes…_

_Meenah was just a girl with braids and glasses with an attitude that Damara never fully met face to face till that class. Meenah had gotten trouble already –a warning or detention, she really doesn't know –and was sporting a black eye, a busted lip that showed her fuchsia-colored braces a bit, and anger ready to burst again for she supposedly defended her best friend, Aranea from a junior. She was looking for a target, probably bubbling over it, to shove humiliation to that victim… That victim was Damara Megido…_

_Damara had felt the stinging of tears coming out and the deep, painful blush choking on her face as Meenah did. She had embarrassed Damara by taking out that stupid plastic wand out her backpack and showed it to the laughing and insulting class. The teacher didn't do anything much, trying to make peace and stability by pleading and begging. All Damara could do was cover her crying red face while trying to cover her ears as the cruel and echoing laughter went on. _

_A traitor acquaintance then yelled out the horrible embarrassment that she wanted to be a witch…_

_Why are people so cruel? Because they can, that's why._

_It seemed the ruckus was loud enough that another teacher came and actually did something. There was silence, only the shouting, booming voice of the teacher and the continuing sobs of Damara Megido. Damara was sent to the office._

_Her eyes were red from crying and sobbing so much, her hands were tight into fists and clenching on her wand and her back was hunched and curled. The office was mildly quiet, it was filled with the faintly constant ringing of a phone or two and the continual typing of a secretary's manicured nails and an old keyboard. She could hear the faint yet echoing voice of the person now yelling at Meenah. She actually knows her name from that awful day, the person pretty much shouted her name…_

_She didn't remember what she was thinking back then but she remembers she was thinking the whole time there, possibly even holding back more tears and trying to recover. She had never experienced such an awful, shitty event. She was so nice and kind to everyone in elementary and it seemed everyone was kind to each other in elementary…_

_Perhaps it was that shitty event on that fucking day as she was fully attacked and crushed by reality itself and the bitter taint that comes with it…_

_But that didn't end there…_

_An adult came, guiding a student to sit next to her. The student was in a more physical mess than Damara. She was wearing a supposed nice blue dress but it was covered mostly on top part was the messy part of lunch food. Her black, ebony hair still contained bits of barely noticeable scraps while it had the suffocating stench of processed meat, tasteless sauce, and a big hint of peanut butter. Her thick, red framed glasses were askew as it was obviously broken but Damara couldn't remember why. Her eyes were a little red, signaling she had cried but was recovering. She had one knee-high sock that was covered of dirt and mud but nothing on the other, not even a shoe. _

_Damara soon sees it, the eye… It was not the normal round pupil that was on her blue eye…_

_Perhaps she remembered her first meeting with Aranea Serket so well is that she was in a way just like her. She was not the only victim. But Damara knows now that in the end, they were the same victims for some time but later, very different. _

"_Are you okay?"_

_A question that Damara shouldn't have asked to her…_

_She shouldn't have cared the shocked yet happy look that Aranea made with her. She shouldn't have cared when Aranea told her answer, she wasn't really okay since people were bullying her. She shouldn't have cared of the bullying that Aranea had. She shouldn't have cared how harsh and truly real the bullying that Aranea had experienced. She shouldn't have cared so much about Aranea…_

_Perhaps she had sealed her fate when she befriended with Aranea, two victims that seemed so similar but not. But really, how the fuck could Damara know that her so-called friend is best friends with Meenah, the bitch and the fated bully…_

* * *

_Perhaps it began when she blindly fell in love with Rufioh. He was an adventurous, kind guy. He was a supposed mutant since he could in a way "fly". He could run, jump, and do parkour tricks with those long legs of his. He sometimes even nicknamed his legs, "wings" as they did make him fly. And they both met in the first class as he was introduced as the new kid that moved. _

_She was his partner in that class and then his guide for his first day of a new school._

_She really enjoyed his company, confidently telling her adventures he did before he moved. She heard and loved when Rufioh told his dream job, his childhood dream, to be a pilot. She smiled and almost cried when he was more than okay when she accidently reveal that her childhood dream was being a witch. He actually supported her to some way to be one. _

_Quickly, as if a snap of magical fingers, they became friends, close friends._

_Both introduced their younger siblings to each other and like them, they became close friends. Damara had loved the co-called "playdates" with her little sister, Aradia as they hung out with the Nitram boys. Close friends, just hanging out and enjoying with each other, as they met up._

_She knew she had a huge crush on Rufioh when she first saw him._

_He was different in a rather seemingly good way._

_He had a Mohawk, partly dyed in red. He had a smile on almost all the time, always saying "Bang-a-rang" as if it was smooth and cool. He had a pet baby bull, an albino baby bull to be specific, named Tinkerbull. And he wore an interesting black leather vest with fake bones attached to it. And he seemed so fucking nice…_

_Damara loved him. He seemed like a perfect friend, perhaps even more. _

_He had helped making her witch outfit, making her the nice witch that she had read when she was a child, giving treats to the young children and some teenagers on Halloween went. She even helped by making him cool-looking fairy wings as well as buying a full Peter Pan costume for his little brother, Tavros. _

_He even "secretly" communicated her in Japanese, both silently laughing as people would stare at them of if they shared an inside joke with each other. It wasn't exactly perfect Japanese. It was incredibly basic and had plenty of errors. But both could understand each other. And it was perfect for her._

_It felt like a fucking miracle that Damara had such a supposed "wonderful" boyfriend. She became so blind with love that she didn't see reality of what truly is going on. _

_Perhaps it was the horrible blindness that Damara couldn't fucking see that she was the only one falling deeper and deeper in love while Rufioh was falling out. _

_But then again, she had Rufioh to be her comfort as Meenah kept pushing and pushing, making her goal and possibly fate to make Damara's life miserable. Always bossing around, always insulting her, always laughing at her misery, it felt like Meenah was a tumor, a fucking cancer, in her life. And just like cancer, it kept getting worse and worse. But there was no fucking cure or escape from Meenah's bullying. _

_But there was a drug, a painkiller, known as Rufioh…_

_Because of Rufioh, she would later feel better. She even felt like she's flying with Rufioh whenever they were together…_

_But because of Rufioh, she became Icarus. Her wings are torn and melted, making her fall to her drowning death…_

_Rufioh introduced his "friends" to her, giving her such a delusion that she could never be alone for the rest of her life. Rufioh gave her the hair ornament that had accompanied her bun even today, a resemblance of Aries, the Ram. And then Rufioh took her virginity. He caressing her and slowly went inside…_

_She had gasped, groaned, moaned, and held tight as she fully loses her chastity. _

_She felt so close to him, both body and heart. _

_Perhaps if she didn't confess Rufioh of never doing anything sex-related, he wouldn't have gotten so fucking bored with taking care of her. _

_Perhaps if she hadn't lost her virginity as well as her sight, she would have seen the fault of Rufioh Nitram is simply lust. _

_Rufioh wanted more than love-making, he wanted passion._

_Perhaps that is why he became interest with the fucking bastard man-whore known as Horuss Zahhak. _

_He was an inventor, wearing his significant goggles, ponytail, and his once usual straight and bitter face. He is well-known as part of a rather high class family and his not much a fucking secret sexual innuendo. He was bitter and tense to those he believed were lower than him while being a committed servant to those higher than him. _

_But to Damara, he was the one who Rufioh had an affair with and the one who became a victim…_

_Rufioh had to go somewhere, always somewhere while Damara wanted and needed love and care. _

_She tried. She tried to respect his suspicious privacy and watch movies involving with witches and anything magical with her little sister._

_But Rufioh was never a good liar or hider. _

_He never made good excuses while the stench of sweat, sex, and somehow hay is scorching her nose. He became more and more distant while Horuss began to look happier and happier, smiling even. But she was weak. Damara couldn't break up with him back then. _

_So he did._

_He said he just wanted to be friends, speaking it in rough Japanese the way they both communicated. She just accepted, somehow holding her tears until he was gone with a supposed relieved smile on his face. _

_Perhaps she turned into a really horrible fucking witch as Meenah pushed her again and again and again, both physically and mentally, while there was fucking no one to comfort her…_

_Not Rufioh, not his so-called "friends", and not anyone! _

_She was all alone. She had to see herself that Rufioh was never what he seemed. _

_That guy was fucking a stupid horse guy with vibrators, horse dildos, and any fucking shit that the idiot had. Why? Because Damara is never there in his mind, just a living sex toy that Rufioh got bored of…_

* * *

_Perhaps it was when she finally snapped, the moment when she did it. _

_She killed Aranea. _

_She didn't mean to. She didn't want to kill Aranea, she was her supposed friend. _

_After Meenah poured red paint on her as a so-called fucking "joke" at the end of school, Aranea tried to comfort her by yapping those fucking lips of hers. She tried to apologize for Meenah's "misbehavior" and that she shouldn't feel so depressed about her breakup with Rufioh. Aranea told her that Porrim, her slutty and skanky ex, had moved away yet they never officially broke up. Aranea told her how Meenah wasn't always so fucking mean as she supposedly helped Aranea by actually buying a prosthetic arm for her younger sister while wanting nothing. Aranea told her this, Aranea told her that, Aranea kept talking and talking and talking and talking and –Fuck! _

_There, she snapped. She pushed Aranea away. _

_She let Aranea fall on the dirty road… and get hit by a car._

_She didn't mean to. She didn't want to end Aranea but she ran, somehow not getting caught. She was in a corner, in a fetal position after choking out what was in her stomach. No one seemed to care about the girl in the corner or the vile stenched puke that's around her. They just walked past and never seen again. The fresh and haunting image of Aranea getting hit by that car is overwhelming and flashing over her mind again and again. _

_And since Aranea was dead, then…_

_No one would actually suspect her…_

_She realized this. _

_No one would suspect the "nice witch" to murder her only friend…_

_No one…_

_She had stand up from that fetal and defenseless position with no more tears on her widened eyes. Yes, no one would suspect her… They would suspect the bitch Meenah to murder her rather than her. She was simply too "weak" and "kind" to do so. There are no "friends" that would suspect her to do so. It seems that realization caused her to actually smirk and maybe even chuckle a little. _

_She had actually walked out from that corner, using the back of her hands to wipe off the puke that was on the corner of her lips and the dry tears that was on her cheeks. She had her chin a little high up while looking down at everyone and everything. She felt the foreign and very tempting confidence pumping and flooding inside her. _

_She even had that confidence make her go back to where Aranea was indeed dead. She felt her smile grow wide and big when she saw Meenah, nothing like her bullying self. Meenah was all sputtering and sobbing over the mangled corpse of Aranea, she looks so pathetic! So helpless! _

_Damara giggles at the sight. _

_Meenah is all broken and helpless, sobbing over the deceased Aranea. She actually is cooing and begging for Aranea to be alive!_

_And then Damara did something that she never thought. _

_She went close to Meenah and whispers in her multi-pierced ear. _

_"It's all your fault, bitch."_

_Damara quickly went away but she witnesses the shock and horror on Meenah's face. Meenah didn't see her but all she could do is swing those fucking obnoxious braids of hers as she looks around the crowd and at the bloody corpse. _

_And after a step of a few out of the crowd, Damara hears the satisfying scream of Meenah. The scream was the call of suffering and inner torture of the loss of her best friend._

_Perhaps she turned to an evil witch as she feels complete satisfaction of the suffering of the bully and the death of her only friend. _

* * *

_Perhaps it was when her mother had gotten fired from the job she hated yet had been fully committed to. Money was getting low fast and it didn't help that Damara has her precious little sister, Aradia, to look after. _

_Aradia was a beloved accident that her mother couldn't have the heart to get rid of her. Her mother tried to be there but her job as a maid sucks a lot that around the time that Damara had to be the other mother. And Damara loves both of them. _

_Aradia was always there for Damara. She gave hugs and comfort and absolute love to Damara. She knows about Meenah and doesn't see Damara as weak but Aradia sees her as strong. Aradia was there to comfort Damara when Meenah did an awful prank, when someone bullied her for wanting to be a witch, and especially when Rufioh had actually broke up with her. _

_Damara had to do something. _

_She tried to find a job just like her mother. But just like mother, Damara had no luck. No one seemed to want to hire…_

_…Until he came…_

_He was not too old yet was old enough to look old. His eyes and filthy fucking smirk are all Damara could clearly remember. He had sweet-talked her, giving her "donations" as she looked like she needed help. He paid good and fancy dinner for her, gaining Damara's trust blind ignorance._

_It turned late and night with the man actually manipulating Damara to lie that she is actually at a friend's house. He guided her to a nice-looking hotel and gave her a drink, a very bad fucking drink. _

_He told her that he was going to take care of her after she was defenseless and drugged as well as forcing himself into her. _

_Damara only had silent sobs and her throat was somehow choking itself from screaming and sobbing to stop. He didn't, oh fucking course._

_He keeps slamming and hurting her. He tries to make her feel better by "praising" her body. She didn't feel praised, she felt dirty. It was until he was actually trying to please her. She then felt pleasure from all the dirtiness and disgust. Something happened. She was actually enjoying it. _

_After he finished and filled her up, he has his fucking filthy smirking lips on her, kissing her. He "praised" her and her body, specifically her pussy. He buttons himself up and drops a bundle of cash next to her. And just like that, he left. And Damara just stayed in that hotel, motionless at first but then goes to the bathroom and actually tried her best to clean herself off. _

_Damara looks at the money she actually earned. It was actually over a thousand dollars, even if it's just a bit. Easily, this money could help pay the house and food. _

_But Damara didn't immediately do it. _

_She kept the money for a few days, dreams haunting how she earned the money. _

_The man kept coming, trying again and again to have her. She screamed in those dreams. She cried. She sobbed. And the man would…_

_Damara woke up with silence. She did not want Aradia to know or anyone to know. She had to stare off and then at everything. It was like she was a victim waiting to be taken advantage in her own room. The monsters turned to smirking men, saying how beautiful she is and how much they want to fuck her… But Damara can't cry. If she cries, things will always get worse. _

_She felt so scared, so afraid, so frightened, and so… nothing. She felt nothing yet pain and fear was all around her. _

_But who can she talk to? _

_She had no friends. Her family doesn't need this waste of a problem. And the police will do no shit. They'll say that she should have worn something else, that she was practically naked… that she would actually want it along! _

_And then the man came again, this time not in her nightmares. He kept coming, trying again and again to have her like in those horrific dreams. But she didn't let it show. She resisted. Inside, she was screaming and crying and wishing out for him to stop and be away far, far away from her. But she didn't act a bitch. No, she couldn't scream because that would make her into an attention whore. But Damara is glad that the man didn't try to use force. But he kept using words and Damara resisted. And his smirk faltered more and more while the offer of money increased. She still resisted but the temptation of getting money was wanting. But those nightmares of hers still remind her why she couldn't simply accept that offer…_

_And the man was persistent. Damara tried to hide the bouquets, the chocolates, the sailor uniform, the horrible letters, and everything else from her mother and Aradia. _

_It was until a fucking Peixes had injured her mother…_

_The geezer that hired mother as his personal maid had dough on the woman who owned the Betty Crocker Corporation. He had power but still wanted power. He used what he had or Peixes to do anything, like a maid. One of his first orders is for Peixes to battle her mother. _

_Damara's mother had gotten severely injured by a stab of a fucking trident. _

_Aradia cried right by her side when she was at the hospital bed, recovering from the surgery that she had little money to pay. Damara couldn't help but think at the moment. _

_The money she had could partly pay the bill…_

_She tried to think other ways but all seem too little and too much time wasted._

_She had to meet up with the man and get more money. It was the only choice. She had to pretend that she forgot about it and forgive him for what he had actually did. She had to be strong for her mother and for Aradia. She would smile and take it. She didn't have to moan or tell him anything. It was all for her mother and Aradia. And Damara did. _

_She tried to imagine other people, she thought of hot celebrities, sometimes Rufioh, and anyone else. _

_He tried. The bastard tried to make it pleasurable for her. He would kiss her all around, suck the areas that seemed sensitive, and angle his thrusts to hit her G-spot. It did help. Damara began to enjoy it. She began to enjoy it a lot. She began to love it. She began to get addicted. _

_She got the needed money. She secretly paid for the surgery. She secretly paid the house payment. She had gotten food, clothes, and everything that her family needs. _

_Damara didn't have to worry or struggle about money at all. He made her feel so special and helpful with all the money he was giving. Damara felt more and more free, ignoring that emptiness inside her, even though she knew she was selling her body and that she was underage. He "loved" her._

_He showed more "love" and attention than Rufioh could have even done, ramming her and praising her like some slutty treasure. He slobbered all over her breast, her neck, and pussy. He cursed, cussed, and shouted all the "praise" he could as he rammed into her in and out. _

_It felt awful, horrible, and dirty. But her body was getting used to it. She had to get used to it. This was for her family._

_And Damara get to buy things with the money. She could get better clothes to hide her bruises, wear beautiful makeup and jewelry to hide her tired eyes and struggle, and hanged out with the "popular" people. _

_There was Latula who was an insecure bitch with her nerdy boyfriend, Mituna. There was Kurloz, his voice was deep yet metallic. He was mysterious, quiet at times, and knew how to get everyone's attention by a simple rise in his voice. And then there was Cronus. _

_Cronus was a wannabe, a power, an asshole. He was a nerd before trying to be something that he's not, something that's in the damn fucking past. He was stupid and hopeless. But he wasn't useless. _

_Cronus never smoked the cigarettes he had when he was first beginning his wannabe gangster phase. He would put one on his lips and said it made him cool-looking until Kurloz called bullshit at it. _

_Kurloz put the fucker straight and made sure Cronus would smoke a packet without coughing like a bitch. Damara didn't know how but she was more distracted by the cigarette slowly burning at the open end and the addicting aroma of nicotine filling her nostrils. It was tempting. It was very fucking tempting. She wanted to smoke, to get rid of something that was on her, to fill her up. _

_At first, Damara was successful. _

_She remembered the choking yet alluring cloud that the man puffed out after a session. Her pussy was filled with his semen, her breast was completely sensitive and hurt like a bitch because of his bites, and her entire body ached and felt like it was bleeding out. _

_He would pet her hair, cooing how lovely she is and praised for her performance._

_Damara was used to it, she didn't want to but she had to, and was getting addicted to it. She didn't want it to happen but sex was something that made her feel something other than nothing. She didn't need another addiction when the one she had gave her money than taking her money. It seemed the man just wanted her body and that's all. _

_But of course, the man had more in that fucked up mind of his…_

_And boy, he wanted more… He wanted to try a new position at first. Damara didn't pay attention and tried the weird and fucking uncomfortable position. It felt so embarrassing and it was only the beginning. _

_The man then wanted to use something, a toy. It was at first a feather to tickle her sensitive areas like her nipples. He then used a small dildo to "ready" herself. He then used a collar, calling it a "choker" and revealed it when he put the leash on. He then used a ball gag, saying the excuse that it would help her keep silent when they fucked in a piss poor hotel. He then covered her eyes with a blindfold so he could face-fuck her. He then shoved a small but noticeable vibrator when she idiotically rested on his bed. He had made her have it in an hour before Damara begged for him to take it out and he fucked her oversensitive pussy. _

_And it didn't stop. Soon, he had bigger dildos, bigger vibrators, and filthier toys. And she took all of it and his money. Aradia didn't know. Her mother didn't suspect. And Damara took it all for her family…_

_But the worst part, she got used to it and…_

_She felt good…_

_She was addicted and there was no fucking way back. _

_She began to show no resistance. She would be "eager" for him. She would have ideas of her own. She would wear naughty things like lingerie and speak like a complete whore. She was a whore, a slut to him and his money. She would give in and be addicted to the awful yet pleasuring sex offered. _

_She would show up in school with skimpy and expensive clothes. Boys were marveling her, noticing her. They were eye-fucking her and gave their "compliments". Sometimes, she even sees girls lusting over her than giving her amateur glares. And she had seen Meenah. _

_The death of Aranea had fucked her up. She didn't bully Damara but she tortured many others. She brought knives and cigarettes in her pockets with no teacher touching her because of her mom. Damara even got to see Meenah giving a kid scars on his face with blood and tears all over him. She would give a shark-like smile –easily showing that the bitch is far from sane. And the kid would hang himself with the parents having no power against who was responsible. _

_And it turned Damara on. _

_She didn't know why or how fucked up she really is but she wanted to have sex with her bully. She just smirked when Meenah growled what the fuck she was doing. Damara only spoke in her amateur Japanese towards her. It pissed Meenah off. _

_It only took a few sentences of secretly how much Damara hated her that Meenah took action by punching her right in the jaw. Damara was used to pain. In fact, she has a thrill in it. Damara just smirked as she watched and felt every hot, bothering punch on her. Meenah had shouted filthy and horrible things to her. And Damara got more and more excited. _

_Damara came right in front of her. _

_Meenah stared at her. Damara's smirk never faltered. _

_And Meenah grabbed her hair and shirt and lead them both in a closet where they tongue-fucked each other. _

_Perhaps it was her soon addiction of sex that she turned such a bitch that can never be satisfied with an old fucked up geezer._

* * *

_Perhaps it was when the older fucker finally died. _

_Damara did not know until his will came to her. She was wearing something slutty for their usual sex. _

_He was said that he died of poisoning. It turned out the old bastard was married and had kids. The wife saw the geezer pound Damara's pussy and got bat-shit crazy. The wife tried to make it look like a heart attack but the bitch was caught since it was all over the news. _

_Damara didn't think much about it. In fact, she celebrated. _

_Damara secretly took money from her secret stash and bought shitty and expensive booze. She was enjoying this foreign but welcomed freedom. She was so… so empty but now the fucking geezer is gone! Thank fuck, he's actually fucking gone! She felt something that was not the feeling of nothing. She felt happiness. She felt joy. She was laughing. She was skipping. She was dancing. She didn't care, he's dead! _

_She saw Rufioh though. _

_He was still with that horse-fucker. Horuss was all clingy and say cheesy and shitty lines to Rufioh. Rufioh looked like he was suffering from it. Damara had heard a rumor that Rufioh was trying to break up with Horuss but the fucker doesn't have the balls to do so. She didn't believe that rumor since she got broken up by said guy with no balls. _

_But Damara was enjoying that it was true!_

_Rufioh actually saw her and was completely surprised at what she was wearing. And Damara couldn't help but walk up to him and Horuss. Her vengeance wanted more. _

_They greeted. Horuss did it with such annoying enthusiasm and sickening joy. Rufioh did it with such satisfying nervousness. Damara couldn't help but speak in rough Japanese, even flirting and insulting Horuss while he smiled away with his ignorance and blind happiness. But Rufioh knew. Damara knew he knew. Rufioh knew what Damara was saying. _

_And Damara was enjoying every moment of their conversation._

_Damara then had more fun when she spoke in very broke English –especially hinting out a lot that Rufioh was going to break up with Horuss sometime soon. And the oblivious Horuss was catching on. He looked less and less cheerful as Damara hinted out more and more about the very potential breakup. Rufioh was panicking all the way. Rufioh tried to stop Damara revealing more about what he was going to do. _

_But Rufioh was too late. _

_Damara revealed full out that Rufioh was going to breakup with Horuss. _

_Rufioh dated Horuss for way too fucking long and this was his punishment and fucking resolve. _

_Damara was smirking all the way when Horuss turns and looks straight at Rufioh and asks in a weak pussy voice if it was true. Damara holds a giggle when Rufioh choked out a yes. What disappointed her was that the horse fucker didn't slug Rufioh right in the fucking sucker of his. Instead, Horuss ran away. _

_Rufioh looked at her, as if questioning why she would do that. He looked so devastated. And Damara simply giggled and answered in her rough Japanese that because she can. _

_And Damara couldn't help but feel happy and unstoppable. _

_However, the cashier didn't at first let her buy. But Damara tried. She tried to convince, ignoring the cashier looking at her breast. _

_And then the cashier offered to give the booze free –in exchange, sex. _

_Damara refused at first. She yelled at him, shouted what he thinks she is. The cashier just smirked. He then asked why she couldn't. Damara opened her mouth but there was no answer._

_Because really, why couldn't she have sex with the cashier? _

_There was no old man holding her damn down. Hell, she can have any sex she wanted with anybody! _

_She then offered if he's going to use her pussy, she gets some cash. _

_The cashier immediately agreed. _

_He took her in the back of the store and fucked her right in the open. She moaned and groaned at the right times as his dick was small as fuck. And he came way too soon. _

_But she got her booze and some cash, a twenty dollar bill. Damn bastard was cheap. So she went away, never bothering to go there again unless she needed some expensive and shitty booze. _

_But there's more. _

_It turned out since the old bastard was dead, Damara can't get easy money. Damara couldn't easily buy her expensive shit. Luckily, Damara was no fucking idiot and realized this before she got any debt. And unfortunately, Damara was –no, is addicted to sex. Damara hungered for sex. She craved for it. She wanted it. She needs it._

_They keep saying prostitution is bad. They keep saying prostitution is wrong. But what they didn't know is that some women need money. And Damara is one of them. _

_Damara had to mentally prepare herself for that. She may be a slut. But she was going to begin prostitution. Damara never thought she was going to be a prostitute. Even though she was getting fucked by a half-hard dick of an old geezer, Damara was not exactly a prostitute. She was some sort of mistress or concubine to him. But she was not a prostitute. _

_But now she had to. _

_She didn't trust pimps and she knew where men can buy their bitch off the streets. Damara had second thoughts. She had hesitation. She then thought she didn't have to do this. She could simply got money by working in that shitty sushi bar she was working in. She could simply ask for people's orders and ignore those damn rude lewd stares on her ass and boobs._

_ But then Aradia came up to Damara. She ran and hugged her with a big smile and open excitement. _

_"What are you going to get for my birthday?" Aradia asked. "All my friends are going to come to my party!"_

_"Really?" Damara questioned._

_Aradia nods and she smiles even bigger. "Yup! Mother even rent a party room for me and…" Aradia gets something out of her Indiana Jones backpack. "You're my number one special guest!" _

_Damara stared wide-eyed at the card given to her. It was hand-drawn and hand-glued and as cheesy as it sounds, was made with love. Damara looks at her smiling and excited sister. _

_Damara loves her family, especially her sister. Aradia is the little sister who loves Damara, who looks up to her big sister. Aradia would invite Damara to her adventures, whether there was a discovery or just plain imagination. Damara would try to go to all the adventures and Aradia would look so happy and ecstatic every time Damara said yes. _

_And Damara can't help but then concluded on that point that she had to do this for her sister. Damara started prostitution for Aradia. _

_So, there she was, standing on the street out there in the night, waiting…_

_Damara looked confident –at least she tried to._

_But on that night, she didn't get any customers. She got honks and woos from frat boys but no customers. _

_Damara couldn't help but feel both relieved and disappointed. _

_She went back to her home and laid there on her bed. What was that about? Should Damara be glad about this? Should Damara be offended by this? Damara is attractive. Is she attractive? What does no customer mean? Should Damara stop being a prostitute even though she was just beginning?_

_Damara went to school and acted seemingly normal. _

_But Cronus noticed. He was all over her. He was asking what was up with her and smiling down on her. Damara told him to fuck off, flipped him off, and even punched him in the gut. But Cronus was desperate. Then again, he always was. Cronus just noticed her. It took almost the end of the school day for Damara to take notice because of one thing. Cronus yelled out that he saw her on the streets. _

_Damara was horrified. Damara was shocked. And she was scared. _

_Cronus was smirking as if knowing this will get him something –Damara knew what he wanted. But she was thinking to never give it to a douchebag like Cronus. She won't be taken advantage like that. Not again, never again. _

_Cronus tried to blackmail Damara but Damara had enough bullshit from Meenah when she was somewhat sane. Meenah was so needy and too harsh when they have sex. And she kept saying Aranea, Aranea, and fucking Aranea. Damara sometimes want to say it but she knew she can't. Meenah will have no mercy or jail time when she murders Damara if she found out. _

_And Damara knew better blackmail on Cronus just like anyone else. Cronus never kept his secrets well like a typical Ampora. Really, his younger brother keeps better secrets and the fucker has part of his hair dyed in purple! And the Ampora family doesn't have the cleanest history. One mistake can reveal everything –and Cronus was that tumorous mistake. _

_Immediately after Damara said only one thing that the Amporas did, the smirk on Cronus's face disappeared and was replaced with an appalled look. _

_Cronus got on his fucking knees and begged her to keep quiet. Damara immediately had the confidence when she told Horuss the horrible and shitty truth. Damara just giggled and looked down on the begging Cronus with half-lidded eyes. _

_At first, she told him that he was going to have to pay her to keep the dirty secret silent. It was a good amount, Damara get to save that money to buy Aradia a wonderful gift while the other Amporas don't get suspicious. _

_She didn't have to sell her body at that time. She got Cronus to pay to keep her big flabby lips shut. Cronus was weak. He would help her buy her expensive and completely unneeded shit as well as then there's Aradia's gift. Damara got to see her darling sister enjoy her gift. _

_Aradia loved her authentic whip with Indiana Jones clothes small enough for Aradia to wear. _

_Aradia had so much fun with that ship of hers. And Damara felt satisfied with what was going on in her life. She had Cronus to pay everything and she didn't have to sell her body for sex. Aradia was so happy when Damara would join watching movies. She isn't a little girl who would wander around and act like Indiana Jones. Well, Aradia sometimes acts like she's Indiana Jones at times but not as much. _

_Damara quickly discovered that Aradia loves history. She would watch documentaries than a chick flick. Aradia even talks about facts related to what was going on during the documentaries. And Damara enjoyed every minute of it. _

_She ignored the temptation. She ignored the foreign emptiness. Damara was happy. She was supposed to be happy. She didn't need sex. She was supposed to not want sex. Sex is bad. Abstinence was supposed to be the way. _

_Why was she feeling this way?_

_Every time Aradia wasn't there, Damara felt… lonely… _

_Why was she feeling lonely? _

_Like cigarettes, sex was –is an addiction to Damara that does not fade. It fights. It is a poison that was fogging her mind. It was an infection –it is an incurable disease. Damara looked fine. But she was not. She wanted sex. It is almost like she needs sex. Damara tried to be with Aradia but it was not enough. She loves Aradia and Aradia loves her. But it was never enough. Aradia could not sooth the tempting poison of sex. The addiction was eating her –devouring her! It was murdering her!_

_She tried. She tried to do other things to cease it. She tried anime. She tried chewing gum. She tried to draw. She tried to write fanfiction. She tried to do card games. She tried poker. She tried alcohol. It worked for some time but now she got hornier and drunk with every shot._

_The damn cashier was out. The new one was a complete prick and virgin. It's all because he got caught having sex with a prostitute. The new one kept blabbing his mouth and screamed like a pussy when she touched his thigh. She had to go to a different place. The new one kept screaming he would call the cops on her ass._

_She was fully frustrated with everything. She had no booze and no sex. _

_Her addiction was getting to the best of her. Sure, her addiction for alcohol was rising but Damara didn't care. She wanted sex. She needed sex. And Damara can't take it anymore. It is leaving her mad. And she can't take it anymore. She must have sex. _

_And Damara didn't care if it was with Cronus. He was a total wannabe and virgin that having sex with her would be a fucking miracle. Damara didn't want to hear Cronus speak. She smothered her lips on his and pushed him inside his mansion. Damara spoke a few words of English and kept her authority. She got Cronus to agree and actually appreciated what she is doing for Cronus. Cronus was nervous and scared shitless. Damara had to do everything._

_She had to bite, lick, and suck Cronus while her pussy was desperate for cock. _

_Cronus tried to do something. He tried to give compliments. He tried praising her. But Damara didn't want that. She wanted to relieve her frustration. Cronus was just a human vibrator to her. Damara said nothing. She bit, licked, and sucked._

_With several quick pumps, Cronus had his dick up high and crying. Damara slapped his fumbling hands and got the condom on as if it was natural. Of course, the stupid Ampora began sputtering out about second thoughts. Her pussy needed dick! Her addiction already threw her off the edge and to finally relieve was to have him come. But Cronus was ruining it. She had to hit him before taking all of him inside her._

_The fucker actually screamed but he didn't say anything. Damara had to move all by herself while Cronus was acting like a lazy fucker. Damara moved with frustration. She moved with quickness. She moved with desperation._

_Damara believed that after they finished, her addiction will cease. _

_It will be all back to normal. She will ignore the wanting and the needing as she hangs out with her darling sister._

_But it wasn't. _

_Damara got to come once before Cronus blew his loads with a quiet groan. _

_But that was it. There was no huge relief. They both felt tired. Damara felt tired. She got him out of her and took care of the condom. She took it off, tied it up, and threw it away._

_Cronus tried to make conversation but thankfully he didn't. Damara just dressed herself up and left. She had no reason or excuse to be there._

_Strangely, Cronus didn't say anything. He was acting normal but a few days later, he began smoking. _

_And later, Damara found out she could really only have sex with Cronus. And Cronus would act useless and fumbling every time. And because of him, Damara got her addiction of smoking. Cronus began to use them more and more after every session. Damara didn't really care except that she got entranced to the nicotine going into her lungs._

_Perhaps it's all that old man's fault. _

_Damara would never have her sex addiction because of him. She didn't have to worry about selling her body. She didn't have to get used to having sex almost every day. She didn't have to be used to kinky shit –even craving them! All because of that old man, Damara developed her sex addiction._

_And perhaps it was Cronus's fault. The fucker was a horrible fuck and got her addicted to cigarettes…_

_As life went on, Damara couldn't get satisfaction more and more. It was like she was beginning to die. That was hilarious. Damara was already dead when Meenah showed her ugly ass face and revealed to Damara was life's ugly reality right in front of her…_

* * *

Damara blew a trail of smoke out of her lips. She is an ugly girl. She didn't stop tragedies from coming into her life whether she had a chance or not. She let the ugly thing known as life take over her.

She let herself become a whore. She let her addiction dominate and consume her life. Who would really care about a stupid ugly girl whoring herself? Especially out there to the men with half-hard dicks to buy what the family wanted and needed. She let herself fully go when her mother finally couldn't take it anymore and death, being the terrible bitch she is, took her mother away. But Damara never let Aradia believe that her big sister was a prostitute.

Damara loves Aradia. Aradia is the only person she could ever truly love.

Aradia was never oblivious but Damara tries her best to become the best sister, hiding her ugly truths away from her. She made Aradia believe that she is only working as a cashier in a crummy sex shop. She made Aradia believe that she would spend their money on food –not on booze and poison sticks known as cigarettes. Aradia would believe these lies and never question them. Damara knows Aradia is not oblivious yet she would believe in her sister's lies.

Damara makes sure Aradia is happy. She would let a group of old geezers with half-hard dicks fuck her if it would help buy what Aradia dearly wants.

But here she is, filled with smoke and semen and the fucker was generous enough to give a tip. But she will have to waste some of that money on getting a new slutty uniform to get more money. It's a fucking horrible cycle that Damara has unfortunately gotten used to.

Damara breathes out a heavy and smoky sigh out. Maybe life was –and still is shit to her. Life is a complete bitch to her. It didn't really matter how much life sucks for her. Life made her have a sad and bullied childhood, murder a bitch that would had no brain to call herself Damara's friend, made her a whore desperate for money of half-hard and dying dicks, and in general, make her this ugly girl…

If she was pretty, she wouldn't have these fucking problems…

But Damara is an ugly girl. She is nothing but an ugly girl…

Damara just sniffs and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. Why would she cry? There is no need to spill useless fucking tears when she has the money.

Damara gets off the damn uncomfortable bed and onto her feet. She has to get to the apartment to make Aradia some dinner. She got the coat out of its hiding place and covers her ugly naked body. She didn't want to suck off another cop's cock on her way home. Damara hates giving free service to anyone. Especially when the fucker demands to go faster since his brain-dead ass wife and dumbass kids are waiting for a no-good fucker like him. Of course, that's no fucking business for an ugly girl.

Damara goes to the apartment. Most of the stuff in there is mostly Aradia's. There are skulls, magnifying glass, fedoras, and some "adventure tools" that Damara doesn't really care about. What belonged to Damara are shitty makeup, shitty uniforms that are slutty, and shitty anime figurines that are like shitty stocks to her.

Damara takes her needed shower, washing all the semen off of her. Her fresh scratch marks burn against the warm water. The shitty makeup she had is washed away. It's a relief, a complete cleansing, to her…

But Damara has to save warm water for Aradia. Cold water is a damn pain in the ass. She always saves warm water for Aradia. Damara shampooed and used conditioner for her hair. She then used the shitty and dry soap to try to wash her body but really, her body will always be dirty…

Damara dried herself with a scratchy towel, avoiding her somewhat sensitive nipples. Luckily, she found clothes that are decent. Baggy pants and a loose tank top, Damara is ready for making dinner.

Damara had leftover Chinese food as they didn't fully finish it. To Damara, cooking is simply using the microwave. Hopefully Aradia is okay with the heated up leftovers. Damara gets a cigarette and feel a strange calmness coming over her. It isn't great… But it isn't bad…

She just feels… exhausted…

Perhaps thinking about how she turned an even uglier wasn't a great idea. Life slapped her, laughed at her, beaten her up, and spat on her. Life made her a desperate and fucking unsatisfied whore. She wanted to be a good witch and life made her a complete bitch.

Then there's a familiar vibration…

It isn't some sex toy, it's her phone. It's no iPhone but Damara still can get text messages out of the piece of shit. It must be Aradia…

She looks up at the phone on the piece of fucking shit table and gets it. However, Damara feels like shit once again.

Damara actually laughs at this.

Aradia isn't going to be home… She is actually going to stay with a stupid bipolar geek than hang out with her sister. Because who would want to be hanging out with a slut?

Damara didn't take out the Chinese food even though the microwave is beeping the fuck out of her. Damara just… stayed still. What the fuck is she feeling? Damara should be used to this shit. She shouldn't be surprised that Aradia ditched her, left her all alone. Damara is an ugly, bitch girl. It didn't matter if they were sisters –no one wants to be with an ugly girl. Not even her sister wants to be with her…

Damara sniffs again. She takes a big drag from her cigarette. She almost chokes at the smoke invading her lungs, as if it was her first time. She coughs the cloud out and stares at the crumbling and cracking ceiling…

Perhaps life didn't care about Damara. Perhaps fate wants her to suffer. Perhaps she had choices and chances to redeem herself but Damara fucked it all up.

Whatever the reason, Damara is unhappy.

Damara sniffs again. She begins choking on the mixed air. She puts her head down as her vision is beginning to blur. Her eyes are getting itchy and she just puts her free hand over her. The hand with the cigarette is resting on her thighs while puffs of smoke appear and disappear. Her lungs want air as she took air harshly in. But Damara must not cry. Her eyes are rebelling. Her cheeks feel wet. Her mouth is parted and choking more and more on air, creating horrible sounds that are too familiar to whines and sobs. She screwed her eyes shut to stop but it keeps going.

She is alone. She didn't have to worry about anyone hearing.

For no one would care about the crying tragedy of an ugly girl…

And Damara is just another one.


End file.
